3-(1-Piperidinylalkyl)-4H-pyrido[1,2-a]pyrimidin-4-ones having the piperidine-ring substituted with an arylcarbonyl radical or a functional derivative thereof are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,870.
(1-Piperidinyl)alkyl-5H-thiazolo-[3,2-a]pyrimidin-5-ones, -2H, 6H-pyrimido[2,1-b][1,3]thiazin-6-ones and -5H-thiazolo[3,2-a]-pyrimidin-5-ones having the piperidine-ring substituted with an arylcarbonyl radical or a functional derivative thereof are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 370,653 filed Apr. 21, 1982.
[[Bis(aryl)methylene]-1-piperidinyl]alkanone derivatives are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,173.
The compounds of the present invention differ from the hereinabove-cited compounds by the substitution of the piperidine-ring or by the substitution of the [[bis(aryl)methylene]-1-piperidinyl]alkane moiety with a bicyclic pyrimidinone radical and by their useful serotonine-antagonistic properties making those compounds attractive in the treatment of diseases wherein serotonine has a non-neglectible influence such as, for example, in the treatment of psychosomatic disorders.